


your skin that I'm sinkin' in

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: They've got a couple hours and a hotel suite to themselves to spend it in. What else is there to do?





	your skin that I'm sinkin' in

**Author's Note:**

> This bad boy comes from me being on vacation, myself, in a hotel, and all I could think is: why in the hell haven't I written hotel sex yet? Title comes from Glycerine by Bush, which is an amazing Reylo song in my opinion. This fic is also a fill for [this post](https://reylohardkinks.tumblr.com/post/163425377328/kylo-is-obsessed-with-how-small-rey-is-and-enjoys) on the Reylo Hard Kinks blog. Thank you so much for reading!   
> Not edited, any mistakes are my own.

The hotel suite had the largest windows Rey had ever seen in her life, the suite rented out by Kylo’s company with the assurance that he was more than welcome to bring his girlfriend along. Though she’d been told that he’d be in meetings most of the time, she’d decided that a mini-vacation from the day to day might be just what she needed. 

Getting fucked up along the window of the suite, staring down at the busy roads feet below them and wondering whether or not anyone could see them, certainly didn’t hurt. How many people were going about their daily lives, while pleasure made her heart jump into her throat. 

Her fingers scrambled at the cool glass, breath fogging it up as she arched her back to take Kylo further inside of her, the fat head of his cock dragging deep within her. She’d have scratched the glass if she could find any purchase, clawing instead at the smooth surface as her body began to tremble in his grip. He wasn’t faring any better, if the curl of his own fingers on her left was any indication, Kylo having planted his hand firmly just beside her to maintain leverage. His right hand was buried in her hair, fisting his fingers through her brown locks and pulling her back so that his lips could crash against hers. She whined. 

“Fuck, you taste so sweet,” he groaned against her mouth, teeth dragging on her newly swollen bottom lip, his breath hot on her skin. Her body erupted into gooseflesh, Rey rising onto her toes so that she could sink back onto his cock when his body stilled against hers. He growled, and the hand on her left side slid downwards to cup underneath her knees. His right hand joined, raising her up until her knees were pressed up against the window along with the rest of her. He was enormous enough that bending and contorting her just so didn’t seem like very much of a difficulty, and a delicious thrill ran down her spine as Rey whimpered and twisted to face him. 

“What in the hell do you think--?”

“I want to take my time with you, sweet girl,” he asserted, voice rough as he slid out of her, then pressed slowly--painstakingly so--back inside of her. A whine, high pitched and broken, escaped Rey’s throat as she pressed her forehead forward and clung to the glass for dear life. He moved her body like that, slowly easing her up and down on his cock, hissing through clenched teeth when she tightened around him. Her clit throbbed, begging to be touched, but when she tried to move one of her hands to attend to it, Kylo’s grip shifted. He wrapped his left arm around her, binding her arms to her side, as he jerked his hips up against her ass. Hard. Rey howled. 

“I’m going to take care of you, my sweet, little girl.” Kylo’s voice was little more than a growl in her ear, and she moaned embarrassingly loud in response, cheeks pink and breath ragged. “I’m going to fuck you on my cock until you’re shaking, I’m going to make you come until you’re spent, and it’s all going to be at my hand. I’m going to move your tiny body however I want to make you come the hardest, and when you’re spent and exhausted, I’m going to come all over those cute, perky tits of yours, little girl.” He slammed up and into her again, leaving Rey to bite her bottom lip so hard she tasted blood. “Don’t go quiet on me now, sweet thing. We’ve got all night ahead of us, and I plan to make good on it.” 

With her body folded up and wrapped tightly in his arms she could do nothing more than press her forehead to the glass and ride it out, hands resolutely taking their place against the glass once more when he loosened his grip around her waist in favor of taking hold of her small hips. His fingers practically met in the middle of her abdomen as he bounced her on his cock, moving her with ease, as though she was his own personal toy to move about and use as he wished. 

And fuck if that idea didn’t make her come--hard. The world outside blurred as she screamed, eyes watering as she shook in his grip, her cunt clenching deliciously around his thickness. Kylo had to still within her as the same characterizing shakes began to rock his body as he grew closer to his own orgasm. Somewhat delirious with pleasure, Rey still smiled. At least she wasn’t the only one close to her limits, that was heartening to know. 

“You feel so fucking good inside of me, Kylo,” she managed to squeak out, turning her head to see the crease in his brow, how red his face had become as he’d struggled not to come right along with her. She had to keep from reaching back and touching him, certain that if she did she’d lose access to movement on the whole. “‘M so full--oh, fuck.” She screwed up her face, mouth falling open as his fingers bruised where he held her just under her knees, his pace slowing down ever so slightly. He pressed up hard into her a couple more times, easing her through the aftershocks of her orgasm, before pulling her away from the window and laying down with her on the bed. The mattress was soft beneath them, neither having had time before to have checked it out, and Rey whined quietly as Kylo flipped her onto her back and thrust himself to the hilt back into her once more. Her toes curled, her eyes flew open, and she watched in amazement as he dug his knees and feet into the mattress so he could fuck into her with abandon. Her legs he brought up and over his shoulders, so that her heels pressed against his shoulder blades, and she was able to tighten up around him further, squeezing his cock with everything she had. His movement stuttered, and Rey laughed quietly to watch him grow red faced in front of her. 

“You minx,” he groaned. 

“You love it.” 

“That--I--do.” He punctuated each word with a particularly hard thrust, and Rey keened as her back arched and her hands fought for purchase in the bedspread. At least the down comforter she could grip, dig her nails into and ground herself in the reality of what was happening. The tip of her lover’s cock battered against her g-spot, Kylo an expert on finding that sweet place within her, and in no time Rey found herself screaming once more, limbs free to thrash on the bed as she rolled and bucked her hips in time with Kylo’s every move. He yanked himself out of her with a disappointed groan and squeezed the base of his cock, eyes locking on hers. Damn, it’d been a close one. 

She smirked, and his eyes narrowed as he crawled his way up her body, Rey’s legs dropping from his shoulders so that he wasn’t folding her quite in half anymore. She leaned up to press her breasts together, biting her bottom lip as he fitted his cock between, still slick from having been inside of her. The sensation wasn’t necessarily pleasing, but damn if she didn’t love watching his face. He focused on her, on the press of his pale skin against her tanned body, on the way her breasts slid around his thick cock. His lips opened as he let loose a low groan, enormous arms trembling as he canted his hips forward. Her tongue slid out and against his head, tasting the combination of her come and the beginning of his, slurping when he pressed the head past her lips. It was more than enough to get him off, his voice cut off as he struggled to suck in enough air while come splattered the roof of her mouth, and her breasts when he pulled out past her lips. Her name was a hiss on his tongue, and she trailed her fingers through the quickly cooling come to dribble them onto her lips and into her mouth. His cock gave a half hearted twitch, as though determined to try and beat off his refractory period, and he whimpered at the sight. 

“You’re killing me, baby.” 

“What a way to go.” She winked, and leaned up to share the taste with him. “Now. How long until you’ve got that merger, again?” 


End file.
